Consciously Hidden: The Fourth Piece
by Astronomicai
Summary: [You are all I have left...Zelda.] [If I have to go alone, then I'll go myself...Sheik.] [I know I don't have to come. That's exactly why I am...Luscin.] A tale of two lovers and three siblings. All five in search of a single treasure.


Chapter no.: One (1)

Chapter Title: And So It Begins

Story Rating: T (just in case)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Zelda or any of its affliates. However I do own this story so please, no stealing.

A/N: This is an Action/Adventure/Dramatic story with a romance element. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time has been used as the main pivot point for this story and Oracle of Seasons and Ages are referenced. The story takes place two (2) years after Link defeats Ganondorf, meaning that Link is nineteen (19). Sheik is his own person and he is twenty (20) years old. The romance element is Link/Sheik, but before you back out now (for those of you who would) take a chance and test the waters. I promise it is not as bad as you might think and for those of you who got excited just then, well you'll see.

At the beginning of each chapter there is what I call a 'Memory' it is a short segment that shows us part of Link's life and yes they are relevent to the chapter and story as a whole. Make sure you read the titles to know what time the 'Memory' took place. I hope you enjoy them.

The main story is written in the third person. It is viewed through the eyes of my OC Luscin, but don't think that this makes the story all about him because it is about the Zelda characters, he is just our eyepiece. I hope you enjoy him, as well.

Astro Note: Let me thank you in advance for picking my story to read. I hope that you enjoy it. Feel free to read at your leisure. Reviews are welcomed, but not required. However if you do review please be curtious. If there is something you don't like, explain why. Don't just flame! If there are any mistakes you see, something that is hard to explain, or if you want to critique, feel free. You get a big star and a thank you at the beginning of the next chapter. Thank you and happy reading.

* * *

Prologue

Memory: The Boy

-//Nineteen Years Ago, Link//-

Thunder boomed throughout the land, and for a moment, the slaughter and screams could not be heard. Flashes of lightning lit the way for the cloaked woman who managed to escape. The Three were acting highly considerate toward the woman. They had blessed her with a beautiful child-whom she held to her breast-and they lit a road to safety for her. But the woman knew better. She knew that it was not she who they were gracing, but her son.

The woman dashed through the sinister night, driven by the desire to shield her son from the evils of the world. She knew of a haven that would protect him with its magical barriers, and a wise guardian who would teach him the ways of the pacifists: Kokiri Forest and the Great Deku Tree. Alas, payment would be her life. The barriers would tear at her body as she passed though it, but as long as her son was safe, her soul would rest.

Her heart raced as the tree line grew on the horizon. She began to run faster, and faster still. Her attention locked on the entrance to the forest. She broke through the magic and she felt her life force dwindle swiftly. Still, she would not let the magic claim her body yet. She had to continue deeper into the forest.

The woman only had enough energy to make her dying wish when she reached the large tree. "Oh, Great Deku Tree," The woman pled. "Shield my Link from the evil." The magic took complete grip on her body and dissolved it slowly. "Don't let them obtain the power that makes all whole…"

Her body vanished; her spirit spiraled into glowing spheres of light. Holding a silver pendant, the child lay on her cloak; his innocent blue eyes staring up at the large tree. His aura emitted purity and valor. The Great Deku Tree could not let such beauty be tainted.

Chapter I: New Beginnings

-//Present, Luscin//-

Humidity clung to the air of the southernwood as thoughts of his sisters clung to Luscin's mind. The sole thought of his sisters made his stomach turn. Though, on the fourth day of his venture, Luscin began to question his judgment. _Was leaving my country really for the best? Could I have stayed and tried to fix everything? No. This is what is best._

It had been three days since he had last eaten and his water supply ran out only moments ago. He couldn't possibly spend another day in the damp wood. Luscin needed to free himself from the wood or he would surely die from starvation. Luckily, he reached the line of tree and he could finally leave the wood.

A few gashes and blood stained clothes were the only wounds the southernwood had given Luscin. This was, in a way, a miracle, but he didn't care.

The field Luscin stepped into was considerably more comfortable. The temperature was fair, the suns rays were warm and a gentle breeze brushed over Luscin's fair skin. He scanned the horizon in search of shelter. Only rolling hill that met the blue sky filled his view. The field was truly vast. He advanced, hoping to find a something soon.

Off in the distance, a structure the size of a pea caught his eye. He quickly rejoiced for having found a discovery and ran off toward the structure.

--- --- ---

The moon flew high and its full light shined down on the field. A gentle breeze still swept across the vast field. The tranquility filled Luscin with joy. He had not felt such joy in a very long time. Thoughts of his childhood fluttered through his head.

It was nearly midnight when Luscin reached the structure, which turned out to be a windmill at a ranch. He walked slowly into the quiet ranch passing living quarters and stables onto an open track. The ranch too was peaceful, soothing. The warmth heightened Luscin's joy. "This might be exactly what I am looking for." Luscin told himself as he floated in bliss.

A defining scream abruptly broke his absorption. He turned to where the screech had originated. There, stood a shadowed figure watching him. It began to move closer to him; Luscin calmly watched it advance. The figure's shadow slowly softened revealing a red headed farm girl in a dirt covered dress. She spoke to him when within reasonable earshot. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scream like that." She stood in front of him and he could more closely see her red hair and brown eyes. "Can I help you?"

The young woman's voice was very sweet and harmonized with the moonlight. Luscin could find no words to speak, for he had become wrapped in the moment once more. His transfixion was clear on his face. The young woman hollered in an attempt to get his attention. "I said, do you…!" but when she noticed the cuts on Luscin's body her words flowed gently again. "Dear Nayru! Stay right there. I will go get something to clean you up." She ran off toward the barn and living quarters near the entrance of the ranch.

Luscin did not try to argue. He simply sat down in the moonlight and stared up at the sky.

The young woman returned, running with a bucket of water and towel in hand. She kneeled before Luscin and began to soak the towel in the water. "Now take off that shirt so I can clean you up," The young woman requested sternly. Luscin minded her and removed his shirt revealing his sculpted chest and a silver pendent. The young woman then took the towel and began to scrub off the blood that dried to Luscin's body. Each pass stung, but Luscin was too lost in his own world to perceive.

With little time the blood was completely removed from Luscin's body and only the gashes could be seen. "It's better than before but could be better." The young woman stated. "Where in Hyrule did this happen?" She asked.

"I wasn't exactly in Hyrule at the time." Luscin told her dully. "I was in the southernwood."

"That would explain it… I would also guess that you are from Andera, yes?"

"How do you-?" Luscin's trance shattered at the name of his home country.

"No one goes into those woods unless they are leaving Andera. Or at least that is what my mother told me. She was from Andera. She had to pass through there." She paused and Luscin could find nothing to say to her. He listened intently to see what she had to say. "My mother left Andera because she was unhappy there. I don't see why. She said its buildings, and traditions were that of the Three. But she left just the same. I'm guessing you have left for the same reason."

The young woman was correct assume as she did. He had been unhappy in Andera. That _is_ why he left.

"Yes. I did leave Andera because I was unhappy there. My sisters, they were… they still are monstrous. I needed to get away from them, so I left and ended up here."

"I see… Well if you are looking for a place to stay you can stay here, as long as you pull your own weight. The name is Malon by the way."

The moonlight appeared to shine brighter as she spoke those words. Malon was pleasant and Luscin was fond of the ranch. He thought it best to take Malon up on her offer. With sometime he could find out what he wanted to do with his life so he accepted her offer. She smiled and led Luscin to his new home.

--- --- ---

A month passed by on the ranch. The sun was still bright and the air fair. Luscin was enjoying his stay and Malon was proving to be an amusing girl. Malon and Luscin were growing closer, learning each others fears and pleasures and when and when not to talk to each other. Luscin's new life was like a gentle journey down a river.

"Luscin! Luscin!" Malon shouted across the ranch one day. With no hesitation he ran at her call, his silver choker brightly reflecting from the suns rays. "What is it?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see you run from there to here is all." She giggled.

"Wow… Well at least you had good timing. That cow was starting to get on my nerves."

"Malon! Malon!" called a voice originating from the living quarters. The voice was tenor, a male's; it was filled with soft apprehension. Malon and Luscin saw a young man dashing toward them. He wore a tight body suit of multiple tones of blue. On his chest was the Sheikah emblem, the Eye of Affliction, and he wore a wrap on his face that covered all except his eyes and a number of his dirty blond hairs. "Malon" he called again. Malon watched him curiously. Luscin could see she knew show the young man was.

"Sheik, what has happened?" she asked. Luscin stepped aside to let the two converse.

"It's Link, he…" but Sheik's response oddly trailed off when he saw Luscin. Rather, when he saw Luscin's pendant. _How peculiar. Why is my pendant noteworthy?_ Luscin thought.

"Where did you get that?" Sheik asked briskly. Luscin stared at the Sheikah, perplexed, by what the Sheik was asking him, and what he saw in his eyes. Within Sheik's crimson eyes laid a scared, confused, despairing and enraged soul. But this did not make sense. He had not acted troubled shortly before.

"I asked you a question," he hissed. Malon eyed him in confusion as Luscin gave Sheik an answer he wasn't looking for.

"It's mine if that is what you are asking."

"Liar!" Sheik exclaimed. He extended his cloth wrapped arm. Luscin grabbed it just before it collided with his neck. He raised the hand to view the arm with his dark-violet eyes. Sheik's reflexes were swift enough to slice through Luscin's jet black hair. It was a wonder that Luscin was able to stop Sheik.

"Sheik, what are you doing!?" Malon yelled. "When someone says something is their, you listen. Didn't you learn anything from Impa?"

"But, he… Link…"

"You can't just go knocking people's heads off." Sheik's crimson eyes filled shame. "Now tell me what happened."

-//The Previous Day, Link//-

Appalled. Completely and _purely_ appalled. Her demands were infinite. Rewards were unsatisfying, and not worth his time. To make up for the wasted time, he asked for only a few things. Time to relax, a hobby or two for amusement. Surely the Three would have approved. He did more than they had asked. Sadly, Zelda did not offer him compensation. She had pushed to far, and while he felt bad for what he was about to do, he had to.

"I don't want to go on any more of your stupid errands!" Link shouted while stomping down the hall.

"Link-" Zelda strived to calm him.

"No! I don't want to hear it. Besides I have other things I need to do."

"What could you possibly-"

"I said, No!"

With great speed he fled the castle, he fled Zelda's grasp. She watched Link run off. It hurt to see her dear friend run off, and she wanted to stop him. But she couldn't.

-//Present, Luscin//-

Daunted and stunned, Malon's and Luscin's jaws dropped after hearing the story.

"I left immediately after she told me. Surely her highness is infuriated. Then again she is as concerned for Link as I am… Forgive my manners. I was erroneous to jump to conclusions as I did."

"Luscin'll get over it." Malon assured him. "But I am still unhappy with what you did." Sheik sighed. "I'll tell you what. Luscin will help you in your search for Link."

"I'll what?!" Luscin exclaimed. "This isn't my crisis."

"Oh don't give me that. Look, help Sheik find Link and you can come back when you find him, alright?"

"You're kidding."

"You wish. Now just go and find him. Really, it can't be that hard to find him. He's hard to miss."

Sheik interjected. "Malon I couldn't ask-"

"You, quiet! You're taking the man with you and I don't want to hear anything of it. Got that?!" The two men nodded, slightly terrified at Malon's mad woman rant. "Good. There is milk, cheese, and bread in the barn, as you know Luscin. Go get some and head off." The men did nothing. "I said move it!"

* * *

Astro: Well, what did you think? I hope that you liked it. Stay tuned. 


End file.
